Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that provides a realistic feeling of an object by transmitting a reaction force from a virtual object to a user in games or virtual reality experiences. For example, this device uses a pressure sensor and a myoelectric sensor to detect a strength with which the user grips the device and how fingers are tightened. This device improves reproducibility of a tactile haptic sense by using correction data indicating individual differences, that is generated from a comparison between an illusionary tactile haptic sense induction function and characteristics of the illusionary tactile haptic sense of each user (see, for example, paragraphs [0043] and [0071] in specification of Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of a cellular phone to which a game function that allows a user to swing a cellular phone like a maracas in accordance with a rhythm of a musical piece reproduced by the cellular phone, is added. In this technology, when the user causes the cellular phone to vibrate in a state where power of a vibration motor of the cellular phone is turned off, a counter electromotive force is generated in the vibration motor. A CPU of the cellular phone detects the vibration given by the user by detecting that counter electromotive force (see, for example, paragraphs [0015] and [0019] in specification of Patent Literature 2).